


Reaching Out/Convictions

by Xparrot



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-24
Updated: 2007-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xparrot/pseuds/Xparrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why should I?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reaching Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Batman & Superman, probably around 2nd season.

"Why should I?"

Batman's reply was uncharacteristically slow in coming. "Luthor's not a sociopath. Trust me, I know those."

"He's the enemy."

"He's a criminal. Not a Capulet; this isn't Shakespeare. This isn't an ecosystem; we don't have natural predators."

"He's evil."

"He could be more. He could be so much more and you know that better than anyone, Kent. This might be the last chance. Go to him. Not through the window for once. Knock at the door, without the cape. Just see what happens. You owe it to try."

"I owe it to him?"

"No." Quietly. "To yourself."


	2. Convictions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Superman & Lex, between 4th and 5th season; dark:

Maybe he wasn't listening. Not to anyone really there in the cell. Superman kept talking anyway. "Lex, the fusion cannon. You had precise control. You knew exactly what you were doing, and no one died. No casualties. You could've destroyed us forever, but you didn't. That was you, Lex. Not Brainiac."

He clasped Luthor's hand. "You were yourself then; you are now. I know you're strong enough to get through this."

Dark dead eyes slewed up to the hero's, drifted away, uninterested. The single voice sounding when he spoke was almost no voice at all. "And they call me mad."


End file.
